1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a test system, and more particularly to a test system for a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA).
2. Description of the Related Art
In motherboard manufacturing processes, various components disposed on a motherboard need to be tested in advance, to avoid generating problems in production, thereby causing additional costs for manufacturers.
In general, when testing whether a slot or a connector of a motherboard is normal, e.g. whether solder is empty, or there is an open circuit, or short circuit or there are other abnormal states occurring between the slot and the motherboard, a memory module, an interface card or a central processing unit (CPU) that is a module/component actually operating in the slot of the motherboard, is usually inserted into the slot for testing. However, a higher manufacturing cost is required to perform testing with the actual modules/components. Furthermore, repeatedly plugging and pulling the modules/components will easily cause damage to the modules/components. When the module/component is operating at a critical point of failure, instability will occur in the test. Therefore, a test engineer needs to further analyze whether the module/component is damaged or the motherboard is abnormal, thus increasing test time and test costs.
FIG. 1 shows a test board 10 disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. M362410. In FIG. 1, the test board 10 is inserted into a slot 20 of a motherboard 1, so as to test whether a plurality of pins 21 of the slot 20 are normal. The test board 10 comprises a circuit board 11, a plurality of electrical plug terminals 12 and a plurality of electrical conduction parts 13. The electrical plug terminals 12 are printed on the circuit board 11 for electrically connecting to the pins 21 of the slot 20. The electrical conduction parts 13 are coupled to the corresponding electrical plug terminals 12. Therefore, when the test board 10 is inserted into the slot 20, a test signal is input to test whether soldering of the pins 21 of the slot 20 are normal. The test board 10 of FIG. 1 is only used to test whether the slot 20 is normal. However, it cannot test whether connections between the slot 20 and the other modules/components of the motherboard 1 are normal.
Therefore, a test system for testing a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) is desirable.